Of Leeches and Shapeshifters
by Holdmedownx
Summary: Leah's held a birthday bash and Paul decides to be fashionably late. Why was he late? Did he get her anything? Why are there leeches in Leah's living? Bit of fluff and shizz.3 R&R?  :Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: Credit goes to S. Meyer for creating these characters.**

**Key for speaking:**

**Bold** in speech marks: Paul

Underlined in speech marks: Leah

_Italics_ with speech marks : Leah's thoughts.

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Paul bounced up the Clearwater porch, each step nearing him to his personal pot of gold. Gah, he felt like a leprechaun near the end of a rainbow: all giddy and cheesy. His reward was something he arrogantly believed he deserved.<p>

He had taken extra care this evening in terms of his hygiene and appearance. It was the only way he was going to get what he wanted so he had to do it for another person. That was something he was a bit disappointed about. Only his mirror was allowed to see him like this but he gave _her_the benefit of the doubt. The infamous chizzled subtle, sadistic smirk and of course his shirtless physique consisting of his 10-or-so pack of abs. It was foolproof.

Paul had a wooden box tucked under an arm and knocked the pine door nervously, his knuckles white with anticipation. A muffled warning of appearance slid through the door and this only increased his sudden anxiety. The door opened wide letting a slim figure stand where it previously was. His lip raised in a rather cocky manner, his pupils connecting with her chocolate pair.

**" Hey bitch"**

"Hey mutt."

**" That's the best that you can do? What happened to the bitter harpy eh?"**

Leah glared at the shape shifter ahead mentally throwing daggers into that damn face. Alas, she took a step back silently letting Paul float through and plop onto the couch. Leah huffed and followed in suit with her arms folded across her chest.

The room was a mess, torn streamers, aimless balloons, scrunched party hats and of course leftover food scattered across the place. It had been her party, the evidence was on show where Seth had spray painted 'happy birthday Leah' onto a wall. If it weren't so hard to get pissed off with the optimistic kid she would've ripped his throat out. Since Sue had moved in with Charlie, Leah and Seth had the place to themselves. Unlike Seth, Leah actually cared about the state of the home. She was house proud. Damn, she was becoming a more of a clone of Sue as each day passed.

**"Earth to Leah, what's wrong with you today?"**

Leah snapped out plummeting down into reality.

"What _Paul_? Uhm, What wrong with me? You forgot, about me, _again_. What type of ignorant, selfish pillock does that? How long have you known me for? Come on, how could you be so vi-"

Her voice became muffled as Paul clamped a heavy hand onto her lips in order to get some peace. However, being Leah she carried on, well tried. He tightened his grip around her heart-shaped face but nothing could avail him of her.

**" Anyways, I'm sorry Miss Clearwater that I couldn't make it to your lame party. I was busy, some of us have lives you see." **Her now rolling her eyes spurred him further.

**"I was busy doing something for you. **The biting and hot breath trailing his hand stopped momentarily. Leah had stopped cursing.

Paul callously snickered at her response. **" Yes, you. I visited Port Angeles to get you a present that's why there is a box on the floor. Now do you want it or not? Cos I can easily return it..." **

Leah's eagerness became apparent. Slapping his hand away from her face, grabbing onto the box and set it in her lap. Opening her mouth a bit she took in gallons of air, rejuvenating herself and also displaying her disgust. Wiping her mouth with a tissue she threw it at the offender besides her.

" Ugh, might of contracted rabies or something knowing the shit you get up to. "

A note of disapproval came in the form of a growl rumbling within him. He hated being mocked. Stupid ego. She tapped and inspected the box throwing random gift ideas at him which were all wrong. Paul waggled his eyebrows giving her the go ahead to complete her mission. She left the lid slightly ajar when opening it so she could per in. Upon doing so she dropped it onto the floor with a yelp.

_What he kidding? Trying to piss her off? This couldn't of been her actual present?_

A low set of hysterics escaped as Paul held his stomach. Leah bashed him with her fist, her fear quickly turning into anger as per usual.

**" I see you like it, or them." **

He was referring to the box of leeches, they were small and confined in a tiny box slithering on each other.

"It's not funny." She spoke with her infamous death glare, she had mastered it so well.

"You were supposed to get me something I wanted" 

She watched the grotesque creatures withering and spoke through gritted teeth. She was angry at the irony of the gift. He knew how much she hated the bloodsuckers living in Forks. Yet he still bought her bloodsuckers, they stank too, she didn't need the enemy in her face all the time.

Pushing herself up she crossed her arms over her chest defensively and looked away from the man she now detested. Leah cursed him mentally, unhappy with her gift. In all honesty she was hoping for something much better, much more expensive. What had happened to her, why did she value Paul so much? At the end of the day he was a dickhead, heartless dickhead. One who completely irritated her and teased her. She hated the guts out of him in all honesty. _The dou-_

Leah's thoughts again diminished now feeling a cooling sensation across her upper chest and a hot breath against her neck.

"**You really thought that was your present? Gosh, you are so gullible Miss Clearwater, or just under my spell I'd rather say."**

He mused rather confidently as Leah looked down to see a silver necklace now tied around her neck. The small pendant on the end was a wolf, silver of course. The detail on it was immaculate. She brushed her finger across the small animal shivering slightly in response. The anger that boiled within her now calmly left and was replaced by love and admiration.

"_Correction, he is amazing."_

Paul's arms snaked around her waist and turned her around so they were now face to face, well technically forehead to forehead.

" Thanks" She mumbled. Damn, what happened to her pride?

"**Cool. You happy now I presume?" **Leah silently nodded her head.** " Well good, now none of that crying shit or saying how much you love me cos' that's kind of fucked up. You know, and then they bat their eyelashes and end up 'making up' even though it's just another excuse to fuck."**

Leah's eyes flickered up and couldn't help but smirk. They weren't a normal couple, indulging in romantic evenings and cuddles. They were different, literally being shape shifters and all. But, they expressed their love in different, humorous ways. That suited them. Now biting onto her lip she waited until she gained Paul's eye contact and then batted her eyelashes innocently trying to stifle a laugh. It took Paul a couple of seconds to understand what she was trying tosay and so picked her up bridal style now sweeping them into the bedroom.

"**Now, for our 'happy ending' and all that crap."**

****

* * *

>Review please?<p><p> 


End file.
